


April is being nice

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: AU where April gets Ben and Leslie back together after their break-up, F/M, POV April
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April likes people. But usually she hates people (except Andy of course). So when Leslie is sad because she and Ben had to break up, she goes to Ben and tells him why he is good for Leslie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April is being nice

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of like an AU in which April instead of Ann makes sure that Ben and Leslie get back together. Also this fic is for my first anniversary on AO3! Thank you for reading! Would be awesome if you leave a comment!

I like Leslie. I don't like people. I just hate them, avoid them, kill them in my thoughts. Andy used to be my only exception. I love Andy. More than any other person, even more than animals. But Andy likes people, he thinks they're awesome and he's nice to them. He's always nice and I'm always mean.  
But I just can't keep being mean to Leslie because 1. She really seems down lately 2. She doesn't deserve hate although she gets too much of it already and 3. I like her.  
Point 3 really concerns me.  
Leslie hasn't told me why she is sad and that's weird because Leslie Knope is the kind of person that constantly talks about her feelings even though you don't care, which I usually do. But these past weeks I have gone as far as to ask her how she was or whether she was okay but she didn't open up, didn't tell me. She probably talks to Ann about it because although nobody is supposed to know, she can't not talk to Ann about it. I hate Ann too much to talk to her about how worried I am about Leslie.  
But at least I know what's the matter. I know about Leslie and Ben , their office romance and the fact that they could get fired. And now they've broken up.  
The thing is I always notice stuff like this because they don't think I would care because yes I don't like people but knowing their secrets and destroying them is fun. So much fun. But this time I decide to use my knowledge for an act of kindness.  
So I enter Ben's office. "April, hey," he sounds surprised, " Chris is not here" he says when I don't react.  
"I'm not looking for Chris. I wanted to talk to you. Ben."  
"Uhm, okay....what's the matter?  
"Leslie"  
“What about Leslie? Did something happen to her?“ Damn it, he really loves her.   
Ben looked worried and was about to jump up and run to her, right then. But then I smiled. He visibly relaxed.   
“I know about you and Leslie. But the way you just acted also gave away a lot.“  
“You know? How?“  
“Well, first of all you always acted like dorks around each other. Then, Jerry definitely doesn't have a cute butt. I mean Leslie has a weird taste in men but still...Jerry! And you told Andy that you liked Leslie but you couldn't date her because of Chris' rule and Andy sucks at keeping secrets. And then you and Leslie were happy at the same time and suddenly you were both sad. You bought a freaking Batman costume! And Donna told me you cried like a baby. Anyway, I know that you love Leslie but you had to break up because of Leslie's campaign.”  
Ben listens, his expression varied from amused to offended and then sad.   
“Yes, we broke up,” he says eventually.   
“And now you're both pathetic and crying”.   
Ben just nods.   
“That sucks. I don't like you, Ben. Really I don't care about you at all.”  
“Thanks, I suppose, “ Ben says sarcastically.   
“I don't like you. But I like Leslie and I want her to be happy. Urgh I'm talking too much. I don't even like you.”  
“You mentioned that before,” Ben says.  
“Yeah, right. Anyway seeing Leslie sad depresses me. And for some stupid reason you make her happy. And if I know anything about love: It's that the person you love should make you happy and content when you're being yourself. I found that person in Andy. He makes me happy every day. I'm so lucky to be married to him...so I think Leslie found that in you.”  
“April, I appreciate what you're saying. Really...but it can't happen. Leslie wants to run for city council and because of that we can't be together. It could...it would turn into a scandal.”  
“But you do still love her.” It isn't a question. Just a fact. Actually the only fact I needed to know.   
“Yes,” Ben admits, “but you mustn't tell anyone. Not even Leslie.”  
I grimace: “My mouth is shut. But listen, Ben. I really want Leslie to win this election and of course that's what Leslie wants, too. And I used to think that government work was the ultimate thing for Leslie. She really loves this. But right now I believe she doesn't need to win that election as much as she needs you.”   
I have talked enough. I turn around and want to leave but then: “April, I know you don't like me. But I actually feel like I might start to like you. You care so much about Leslie. She is lucky to have you, too.”  
I shoot him a killer-glare: “I knew being nice was a bad idea. Bye, loser.”   
But when he can't see me, I can't help but smile.   
The next step is easy. Leslie sends a message to Ben that they need to talk. And Ben will be there because I told Andy to get him there. Andy didn't ask questions and I love him for it. And I will get Leslie there because somehow she trusts me, but she never sent a text to Ben about a meeting. Of course, they can never know I'm playing match maker.   
The next day when Leslie enters the office, she smiles up at me. Her smile is kinda sick, just a little too bright. But I know she's happy and then I see Ben grinning at me in the hallway. That's when I know I did something nice. It is worth it. And actually coming to think of it, it makes me feel nice to be nice once in a while.


End file.
